


late night cuddles

by MissusCarlikins



Category: Psych
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?" Only when Carlton spoke did Shawn realize he was staring intently at him—well at Carlton's lips to be exact. "Something on my face?"</p>
<p>Shawn grinned. "Yeah." He slid up a few inches so their faces were level, and Carlton stared at him, those endless blue eyes seeming to glow. Shawn's breath hitched in his throat, and he dipped his head until his mouth hovered over Carlton's. "Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Been in a major Psych mood so trying to get back into my fics by writing plotless fluff.

Shawn bit back a yawn as he pushed open the door and stumbled inside. He hadn't realized the job would take him so long, and his last energy drink had worn off hours ago. Now he was just ready to sleep for the next 20 hours.

But first …

"Lassie!" he called, following the muted sounds of the TV to the living room.

He paused at the entry way, a small smile tugging at his lips. Carlton was still in his work clothes, although his tie had been discarded along with his suit jacket. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, giving Shawn a wonderful peek at the sternum bush, and he'd rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

He was stretched across the couch, arms crossed over his chest and feet propped up on one armrest.

Shawn remembered when they'd first started dating and Carlton had woken up at the smallest sound, now Shawn was pretty sure he could sleep through anything short of a gunshot. Well … almost anything.

With a grin Shawn threw himself on top of Carlton.

"Spencer." Carlton didn't bother opening his eyes, just shifted so his arms were no longer pressed between them. Shawn grinned brighter and wiggled closer, wrapping his arms around Carlton.

"Did you miss me?"

Carlton grunted, which Shawn figured was as close to a yes as he'd get, and he rested his cheek against Carlton's chest. He could hear the steady thump of Carlton's heart, and he bit back another yawn.

"I missed you," Shawn said.

"We saw each other this morning."

Shawn sighed, lifting his head to give Carlton a _look_.

"That was a whole 16 hours ago. Over half a day." Shawn shook his head, dropping it back to Carlton's chest. "Far too long without my Lassie."

Carlton chuckled, the sound vibrating through Shawn and making his toes curl pleasantly. Sixteen hours really was too long.

"What?" Only when Carlton spoke did Shawn realize he was staring intently at him—well at Carlton's lips to be exact. "Something on my face?"

Shawn grinned. "Yeah." He slid up a few inches so their faces were level, and Carlton stared at him, those endless blue eyes seeming to glow. Shawn's breath hitched in his throat, and he dipped his head until his mouth hovered over Carlton's. "Me."

Then he pressed his lips against Carlton's, his eyes drifting shut as the kiss grew deeper. A hand curled around the back of his neck and he let Carlton take control, enjoying the taste of coffee that always seemed to cling to Carlton.

"I need sleep," he mumbled, his mouth still pressed against Carlton's. Carlton chuckled, pulling away and drawing a small whimper from Shawn.

"Then go to sleep."

Shawn grumbled, pressing his face into Carlton's neck. He smelled like gunpowder and coffee and Shawn never wanted to move.

"But I haven't seen you _all_ day." His voice was muffled by Carlton's neck, and he swallowed the yawn trying to fight its way free.

"You'll be able to see me all day tomorrow. After you sleep."

Shawn grumbled some more, but his eyes refused to open and he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"I don't wanna."

"Sleep."

Shawn chuckled. "I like it when you get all commanding like that."

Warm breath stirred his cheek and he mumbled something incoherent, feeling sleep wash over him in waves. He nuzzled closer to Carlton, smiling when he felt warmth wrap around him.

"Love you," he mumbled, asleep before he could hear Carlton's response.


End file.
